Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning liquid for lithography (hereinafter also simply referred to as “cleaning liquid”) and a method for cleaning a substrate with this cleaning liquid.
Related Art
Semiconductor devices include a metallic wiring layer, a low dielectric layer, and an insulating layer or the like stacked on a substrate such as a silicon wafer and are manufactured by forming each of these layers through processing by a lithography method in which etching is carried out using a resist pattern as a mask.
The resist film or a temporary stacked film (also known as “a sacrificial film”) used in the lithography method, and furthermore residue materials that derive from the metallic wiring layer and low dielectric layer and are produced during the etching process, are removed with a cleaning liquid to prevent an adverse effect on the semiconductor device, and furthermore to prevent impediment to a subsequent processing step.
Cleaning liquids composed mainly of quaternary ammonium hydroxides have hitherto been proposed as cleaning liquids for lithography for use in such manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). Such cleaning liquids composed mainly of quaternary ammonium compounds have a significantly improved capability of removing various residue materials over previously used cleaning liquids and are excellent in the function of suppressing corrosion of easily corroded materials.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-357908
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-103771